A World of Images
by Tiian
Summary: [ON HOLD]Sequel to A World without an Image. What was lost, can it ever be totally regained? After a year of searching Misao returns.
1. Chapter 1: First impressions

Disclaimer: I still don't own RK.  
  
A year has passed since the ending of 'The World without an Image'. If you have not read it, then I suggest you do before starting to read this.  
  
This fic is dedicated to all those who have read and reviewed A World without an Image, but especially to Susan, Mariana-chan and blue eyes (aka Sad angel). And to mystasia who hoped for a happy ending for Misao. I also think that she deserves it and that is what this fic is for.  
  
  
A World of Images  
  
  
Chapter 1. First impressions  
  
  
He was wearing rugs. There was no way around it. He was one hell of a dirty and probably poor boy, but somehow he seemed to have an air of confidence around him that most poor people lacked. Kaoru just couldn't understand this person. Well, she was going to keep this "visitor" away from her children. No one knew what he could do. Luckily, Kenshin was with the kids visiting Sano and Megumi. That way the kids were not in any kind of danger and Kaoru was more than sure that she and Yahiko could handle this boy without Kenshin's help.  
  
And there he just stood. In the doorway saying nothing. He was maybe slightly shorter or same high as Kaoru and he was wearing... rugs. No getting over it. Brown, yellow, black and every other colour of the rainbow. He had a weird hood draw over his head that created a shadow that covered his face, but Kaoru could see few black strands. He held some kind of sack in his left hand. Full of stolen goods probably. Well, he wouldn't get more from here, that was for sure (mostly since they didn't have anything worth stealing). On his right hand he had a wooden cane.  
  
Kaoru stepped closer gripping her bokken tightly, but not yet rising it. Well if this ...rat before her was going to try and steal her little boys and girl to sell them to abroad, he was going to get a hell of a beating. She was about twenty foots away when the stranger cleared his throat and spoke with a strangely feminine voice. "Umm...Does Myojin Yahiko live here?"   
  
His voice only added more fuel to fire that was suspicions. What kind of man had so feminine voice? And how did he know of Yahiko? Was this boy after him? Kaoru frowned. She still couldn't see his whole face, only his mouth. And the dirt that covered his chin. "Yes, he lives here. Why?" She asked.  
  
The stranger smiled a ironic smile and Kaoru didn't like it at all. "I would like to see or rather talk with him. Could you take me to him?" His voice seemed to challenge her and gritting her teeth Kaoru told him to follow her.  
  
She walked inside the dojo where Yahiko was training. Or rather keeping up his skills. When he had returned from Kyoto a year ago they had soon noticed how much better he was. He had been good when he had left, but now he seemed more ready to face any enemy. He had told them very little about some woman called Takahashi Mei who had taught him and trained him. There had always been this strangely sad look on his face when he had spoken of her so they had allowed the matter drop.  
  
She watched him for a moment. He had a good form indeed. Then she remembered the boy that was with her. "Yahiko. There is someone here to see you."  
  
Yahiko stopped an looked at the door. Kaoru was there. With someone in rugs. A boy? The stranger walked in. *No! That's--!*  
  
"Mei!" He threw the shinai from his hand and rushed to the woman. She removed her hood and revealed her scarred face. But it didn't stop Yahiko from hugging her and then taking a hold of her waist, picking her up and swirling around and around. "You're back!"   
  
She laughed happily, the sadness was gone. He almost cried. She had succeeded. He placed her back to her feet. "Yes, I am back. For real this time just as I promised." She smiled. Yahiko let go of her and laughed. "I am so glad." And they both smiled.  
  
Kaoru stood in the doorway, mortified. The stranger wasn't a boy, but a woman. The same woman that had taught Yahiko. She looked at her again and almost winced at the sight of her scars. She didn't have eyes, only scars that run over her face. But she looked happy and smiled widely. Both of them seemed happy and Kaoru had a feeling that behind their few words had been hidden another meaning. She just couldn't understand what.  
  
Kaoru cleared her throat getting their attention. She smiled. "Could you introduce us to each other Yahiko?"  
  
Yahiko's smile disappeared. He looked at the woman unsure and as if sensing his discomfort the woman spoke. "Atashi was Takahashi Mei desu." And she bowed deeply. As she rose she had a small smile on her face and when she turned to Yahiko, she held one of her fingers before her mouth to indicate him to stay silent. Yahiko seemed surprised, but nodded.  
  
"I am Himura Kaoru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mei-san. Yahiko has told us a lot about you." Kaoru smiled, choosing to ignore what ever it was that happened between those two. She would find out sooner or later.  
  
"Oh, he has? That sure is interesting." Mei answered and smiled at Yahiko raising her eyebrows. Yahiko seemed really uncomfortable.   
  
"No, I haven't told them much about you, really. I would never break my promise." Yahiko complained.  
  
Again Kaoru had a feeling that something was happening she knew nothing about.   
  
"I know you wouldn't. It was not my intention to dishonour you in any way, Yahiko-chan." Mei said rather seriously, but Kaoru was sure that she heard laughter in her voice.  
  
Yahiko sighed. "You still intend call me with chan, right."  
  
Mei giggled. "Until you beat me fair and square, yes."  
  
Kaoru found her giggles somehow familiar, but no matter how much she thought about, she could not find a match for it. Mei and Yahiko really seemed close. They spoke to each other with ease and laughed at same things. There were obviously some things Kaoru did not know and those things were the ones that made those two laugh together, cry together and live together. Kaoru felt little like an outsider.   
  
Suddenly Mei gave a little yell. "Ah! By the way, I just met Himiko-san a little while ago."   
  
Yahiko blinked. "You mean the one I met also in Kyoto? Your friend?"  
  
Mei snorted. "Of course her. Who else? She had just had her baby."  
  
"Was it a girl?"  
  
Mei nodded and smiled. "Yes. And she was named Mei, after me."   
  
Yahiko smiled. "So a memory of you will live on."  
  
Mei cocked her head and then smiled. "You are right. But Himiko-san told me to ask you if you want to visit them sometime in the future."  
  
"I would love to. They were nice people." Yahiko smiled. He had really grown fond of them during that one evening he had spent with them.  
  
"That's a promise!" Mei clapped her hands and smiled. She had missed Yahiko and others and now finally she would be with them again. Really together, that was after they would realize who she was.   
  
For her coming here was a test. Yahiko knew who she really was of course, but the others didn't. Here and now she would find out if she had regained herself. If they would see who she was despite the name she used, that would be proof enough for her that she once again was herself. The people here would be her judge.  
  
She would have to tell this to Yahiko and explain her reasons behind it, but she couldn't do it before Kaoru. "I hope you have been well and that I didn't waste time teaching you."  
  
Yahiko snorted. "I am better than ever! I am sure I could beat you easily."  
  
"My, my. Aren't you cocky. Want me to prove you wrong here and now with that woman watching?"  
  
Kaoru almost fell over before voicing her complaints with a loud and clear voice. "That woman? I do have a name!" This woman may be good fighter and all that, but Kaoru sure wasn't going to let her insult her.  
  
Mei turned to her. "Sorry, but I forgot it already. And I am not deaf, just blind." Then she turned back to Yahiko leaving Kaoru to boil in her frustration. "So, Yahiko-chan, want to show me what you have got?"  
  
As she spoke she took of her hood and threw it to the ground. She was still wearing strange clothes, but at least they were clean. Brown pants and black shirt with patches of different colours. Her shirt had long sleeves and a dark blue belt held its loose hem tight. Her face was deadly serious.   
  
Kaoru watched her as she relaxed herself and took a battle stance. Kenpo probably since she had no weapons on her. Or weapons she could see. Misao had once taught to her just how many kunais she had on her and the amount had surprised Kaoru. She could still clearly remember the amount Misao had thrown at Kamatari. She had later asked just how many kunais she had thrown and Misao had calmly answered that 30. How she had hidden all of them into her clothing, Kaoru didn't quite understand.  
  
Kaoru watched them cautiously. She knew nothing of how this woman was going to fight, but she knew Yahiko. He was already known all around Tokyo and eastern Japan. He had mastered Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu already years ago and his skills were excellent. And still it appeared that this blind woman would be better, or that was the impression they had gotten from Yahiko.  
  
They were standing silently, but Kaoru could feel the tension in the air. Both were prepared to launch at each other any time now. Kaoru had a feeling that despite their words, neither one of them wanted to be fighting each other.  
  
They needed a trigger and she would be the one. She had a clear memory of doing this before on Yahiko's 15th birthday when Kenshin and Yahiko had that one hit fight. She raised her hand and brought it down. "Start!"  
  
They both moved immediately. Yahiko aiming to attack her with his shinai and she dodged. Kaoru was amazed. The woman bent her body and moved it like a snake. Once there and then gone. Yahiko went after her and she moved behind him hitting his side. Yahiko grunted, but didn't flinch. He seemed cautious, worried about something.  
  
Now it was her time to attack and then Kaoru understood what had alarmed Yahiko. She saw something glimmer in her hand and with a flick of her wrist she had opened her fan. Kaoru had no idea where she had hidden it, but now she parried Yahiko's attack with it and attacked with another that suddenly appeared to her hand. Yahiko jumped away just in time.  
  
Then they were closed again and gone from her hands. She attacked and managed to kick the shinai from Yahiko's hands. He looked a little surprised and blocked her new kick with his hands. He was not known as the master of thousand shirahadori for nothing. A kick was not the same as a sword, but all that had to be changed was the form, not the idea. He pushed her back and she flung herself to a crouching position.  
  
She was good, Kaoru had to admit, but not stronger than Yahiko. It was her style that gave her the advantage over him. This was a good practise for him.  
  
Mei relaxed and so did Yahiko. Both bowed deeply. Then the black haired woman smiled. "Beating me is easy? Then how come I am still standing?"  
  
"Of course because I went easy on you." Yahiko grinned, knowing that he was playing with fire and he enjoyed it immensely. Kaoru was always so busy with things that they hardly ever sparred anymore. He often missed those days when he had insulted her and then she had run after him angrily.  
  
"Oh, is that so? So you intentionally allowed me to kick your weapon from your hands?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. She was also grinning widely.  
  
"Of course." He was almost laughing now.   
  
Then to Kaoru's surprise he stepped forward and hugged Mei. "It's good to have you back." He spoke so quietly that Kaoru had hard time hearing him.  
  
"Don't go soft on me now." She answered but hugged him tightly. Then they just smiled before Mei continued. "You have grown taller during this year."  
  
Yahiko almost blinked. "I have?"  
  
Mei laughed. "Yes. Didn't you even notice?"  
  
Yahiko rubbed the back of his head laughing. Mei shook her head. "You are impossible. Now then, do you think I could get a cup of tea? It has been some time since I have had decent one."  
  
"Of course. Follow me." Yahiko turned and walked to Kaoru. "Would you make some tea? We'll be in my room."  
  
Kaoru nodded and Yahiko walked by her. With Mei behind him. She took her things from the floor and Kaoru noticed that she had to use her legs to find them. For some time she had already forgotten her... condition.  
  
She took her things and as she reached Kaoru, she spoke quietly. "Don't waste time pitying me." Kaoru almost gasped. Mei turned to her direction and Kaoru could see her scars closer than she wanted to, but she refused to turn away. "That's better." Then Mei smiled lightly and walked away. Kaoru watched her until she disappeared behind a corner, then shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko understood that the little match they had had was just to make it easier for him to adjust to her being here. It had been such a surprise that he had not known how to react until she had solved the problem for him.   
  
He had not understood just how much he had missed her until she had been there before him. She was his friend, someone who had taken time to speak with him, train with him and simply to be with him.  
  
"How long are you going to stay here?" He asked, trying to sound casual. It was no use. Mei reached for him and stopped him. He turned to look at her. "This is just a small stop in your road, right?"  
  
His eyes widened as she shook her head and smiled at him. "We have things we need to talk about. In private. So lead me to your room."  
  
Yahiko opened his mouth, but closed it again after realizing that he had nothing to say. He nodded and walked father down the corridor. "I am still living at Sanosuke's place. Well, I guess it is really mine now that he lives with Megumi. But I still have a room here at the dojo. I stay here sometimes."  
  
Mei just nodded and walked after him. There was no other sound in the corridor save the sound of their feet hitting the floor.  
  
Yahiko opened the door to his room and Mei walked carefully inside. Yahiko followed her. "Wait for a moment. I'll get us something to sit on." And with that said he left. Mei walked further in, holding her cane before her making sure that the path was free of obstacles. She could feel a fresh wind blowing in the room and walked to its source. There was a open window. She smiled.  
  
Steps echoed in the hallway as a person approaching the room. The sounds stopped at the door. "Huh, I thought... Oh, hi again." A gentle and feminine voice spoke. Mei turned out of politeness. She could not see Kaoru so basically there was no need for her to turn. "Hi." She had recognized her by her ki already before she had opened her mouth.  
  
"I brought the tea. Where is Yahiko?" Kaoru asked as she walked inside.  
  
"He went to get us something to sit on. And thank you for the tea. Just place it on the floor." Mei spoke calmly and smiled. "I was just thinking. Could I stay here for a while? I could work in exchange or something."  
  
Kaoru stared at the woman surprised before smiling. "Sure. You are Yahiko's friend so why not. And we have enough work for one more pair of hands."  
  
Mei smiled and bowed deeply. "Thank you. I'll work hard." At that moment Yahiko came in with two pillows for them to sit on.   
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked while placing the pillows on the floor. Mei was the one to answer. "I'll tell you soon." She smiled to Kaoru and she understood that they wanted some time alone.  
  
"I'll go now. I have things to do before Kenshin returns." She blinked and turned to Mei. "Kenshin is my husband." She explained. Then after giving one more look to Yahiko, she turned and left.  
  
Yahiko walked to Mei and took her hand. Without a word he guided her to her pillow and once she was comfortable, he handed her tea. He then made himself also comfortable and sipped his tea. Tea was one of the only things that Kaoru could make so that it actually tasted good.  
  
They sat in silence. Yahiko spending his time watching Mei and trying figure if she was in any way different from before. Then the silence became uncomfortable and he decided to break it.  
  
"So still Mei, huh. When I saw you I thought..." He sighed. "I thought that you were back. That you would... be you again. Misao." The cup was hot in his hands. He stared at the green liquid refusing to look at her. He heard little sounds and then suddenly a hand was laid on his shoulder. He started and looked up. Misao was grouching before him with serious expression.  
  
"Yahiko. I am here to see if I have succeeded." Misao spoke calmly. So like Takahashi Mei Yahiko had learned to know at the Aoiya and so unlike Makimachi Misao.  
"I have changed, for better I hope. Some... things will remain the same. I can't return to be the same person anymore, but what I have done is what I left to do. I have found myself and I am much like in the past, or so I think. These people, Kaoru-san, Himura, Sano and even you, are to be my judge."  
  
Misao stood up and this time Yahiko's eyes followed. "I want to see if they recognize me for who I am and once were. If they do, -" She smiled. "- Then I'll know that I am back. Not before."  
  
Misao retuned to her formed place and laughed. "I left to find myself only to find out that in the end, I can only do so with my friends, with my family. Not alone, but with others. That is the other reason for me being here. It is really hard to explain this so that you would understand."  
  
She pursed her lips and thought. "How would I explain it simply..."  
  
"You don't have to-" Yahiko cut in, but Misao continued.  
  
"Yes I do. Hmmm... As simply as I can. After I left I started searching myself and accomplished that. But not all can be done alone. Some parts are still missing and finally I understood that those parts are here and at the Aoiya. Those part I can regain only by being close to those dear to me. And when they'll understand the truth, that means that I have been able to complete my mission and then I'll know that I am back. Truly, really." She smiled.   
  
And after hard thinking Yahiko smiled also. He didn't understand it all, but maybe with time he would and since Misao was sure that this was the right way for her, he would just support her all the way.  
  
Then suddenly Misao's smile turned sour. "So what happened after I left?" She asked almost fearing the answer. "Do they know? At the Aoiya?"   
  
Yahiko shook his head. "They know the tragic events that has happened to Mei, but only Aoshi knows that Mei is the same as Misao. You. He found out himself and told me he knew about it when others weren't near. I said he was correct. Did I do wrongly?"  
  
Misao shook her head and smiled. "No you didn't. You know I made a bet with myself. I knew that it would be either you or Aoshi that would see behind the mask of Takahashi Mei. Or both."   
  
She stretched her back throwing her hands into the air. "When I left I knew that Aoshi knew. I made one huge mistake. In confusion I called him Aoshi-sama. And you I had told about it already earlier."  
  
Then she became serious. "What about the war? ...Shimabara?" She said the name gritting her teeth.  
  
"He is dead. Aoshi led the attack and faced Shimabara. After he was defeated, no one stood against us. I never really found out why they had followed him even for a moment, but Aoshi spoke with Okina and from what I heard, they knew."  
  
Misao nodded. "I see."  
  
After a moment of silence, Yahiko couldn't help asking. "Aren't you---happy? That Shimabara is dead, I mean."  
  
Shaking her head Misao spoke. "No, I am not. Maybe in the beginning it would have made me glad, but not now. All I am happy about is that he isn't going to hurt anyone anymore. I have never found any happiness in death since there is none."   
  
She sipped her tea. "I hated him for what he did to me, but just like I told you before, I never wanted to face him anymore. 'To look into the future, you must leave past behind you'."  
  
Suddenly she grinned. "So what have you been doing? What's going on in your life? Girls?"  
  
Yahiko blushed and was actually happy Misao could not see him do so. "Well..."  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1.  
To be continued in chapter 2.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this! The truth to be told, I just wanted this damn chapter done already. So it'll take me some time before I'll continue this fic. Be warned.  
  
Tiian 


	2. Chapter 2: Rainbow of emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. How many times I have to say this to make you people believe?  
  
Author: Whoa. I don't think I have ever received a welcome like I did with this sequel. I got more reviews than ever for a one single chapter. Thank you people! Sorry for the delay.  
  
Susan: I know that a year is kind of short time, but the fact is that, she finally understood that she couldn't do it all alone. And she really wanted to return to her friends.  
  
And thank you for your review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Rainbow of emotions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin opened the gate to the dojo with his free hand. With his other he tried to keep Yuriko from falling. The small girl had fallen asleep already at Sanosuke's place. He had insisted on Kenshin staying a while after Megumi had checked the health of Yuriko, Taisuke and Kenji. Kenshin had tried to refuse, but had eventually given in. He had stayed there a little longer than necessary. When Yuriko had fallen asleep, he had firmly said that it was time they left even though Sano had protested.  
  
He walked inside the dojo's gate and kept the door open for Kenji and Taisuke.  
  
Kenji, the oldest walked calmly inside holding his little brother's hand in his other hand and lantern in the other. Taisuke yawned. He was not used having to stay awake very long. His short black hair hung covering most of his clear blue eyes. He was almost complete opposite of Kenji. Kenji reminded Kenshin most, while Taisuke was coloured after his mother.   
  
The youngest, Yuriko, was sleeping happily in her fathers arms. Her hair was a curious mix-up of both of her parents, mostly black but shone red when sun hit her correctly. She was already an object of much admiration and was bound to become a real beauty when older.  
  
Kenshin walked after Kenji and Taisuke. They were only a little away from the entrance when the door opened and Kaoru stepped outside. She smiled gently and took Taisuke into her arms. "I saw the light." She said to explain her presence and Kenshin nodded.   
  
They walked inside after Kenji who blew the light out from the lantern. He then disappeared while Kenshin and Kaoru took shoes of Yuriko and Taisuke. They took the children to their rooms and tugged them to bed. Kenshin kept eyeing at the guestroom with a slightly confused look, but Kaoru didn't care to explain the situation just yet.  
  
They walked to their room, which was right beside Taisuke's and Yuriko's. Kenji had wanted a room of his own and it had been given to him. Slowly the dojo became fuller.  
  
When in the privacy of their room Kaoru embraced Kenshin who did the same in return.   
  
"Welcome home, anata." She whispered quietly.  
  
Kenshin tightened his hold a little. "I am sorry for being late. It took longer than I expected."  
  
"Sanosuke didn't allow you to leave, did he?" Kaoru said with a smile and Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Well, while you were away we got ourselves a visitor. Or rather a visitor came for Yahiko and she is now staying here with Yahiko." She explained quietly, having seen her husband eyeing the room with confusion and a little worry.  
  
"Her name is Takahashi Mei and she is a friend of Yahiko from Kyoto." Kaoru continued and saw Kenshin's raised eyebrow. She nodded. "It seems that she is the person who changed Yahiko so much during his visit in Kyoto."  
  
"What do you think of her?" Kenshin asked and drew back to unfold their futon.  
  
"I don't know." Kaoru said with a sigh. "She was a little arrogant yet strong enough to be. I don't think she is a bad person. She knew things she should not have known. She is blind and yet it seemed as if she would be able to see. It was strange to be around her..." She started unfolding her obi.  
  
"If she is strong enough, she might have been able to sense ki. That would explain her seeing without eyes." Kenshin said and walked to Kaoru.  
  
She laughed a little. "She sure was strong fighter. She sparred with Yahiko and I could clearly see that she was just as good as he was though her style did give her the advantage. Honestly, she was like a snake! Her body moved and twisted with the greatest of ease. It was unbelievable to watch. I wouldn't be able move myself like she did."  
  
Kenshin took her kimono and Kaoru shivered as the colder air hit her skin. She still had her under kimono, but it was not very warm. She quickly changed it into an yukata. She walked to the futon and buried herself into its warmth while watching Kenshin undress himself and change into his sleeping yukata. He then came to her and laid himself next to her. Kaoru smiled at him and snuggled closer.  
  
"Do you think we should ask Okina about her? He must have asked around while she was there with all that was going on." Kenshin said and smiled as Kaoru slipped her right hand under his yukata.  
  
"Mmm... Sure. Though I think we should trust her since Yahiko does so..." She said and pressed herself against her husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning came and Kenshin woke up. They had forgotten the window open and now the light of the sun entered the room freely. It had awoken him and would soon wake up Kaoru if he would not close the screen. He stood up and dressed himself after making sure that the light wouldn't bother Kaoru.  
  
He stepped from their room and headed for the kitchen. He had to walk by the guestroom and noticed that their quest was not there. He couldn't feel any ki in the room. He stopped for a second before continuing forward.  
  
He stepped outside to shorten the way and then he saw her. She was standing in the yard wearing short black trousers and white shirt. It was a strange outfit, a western type. Her face was lifted to face the sky and her black hair flowed down glimmering in the sunlight. It looked wet. Her arms were extended at her side her palms facing the sky. She seemed to be devouring the sun and its warmth.  
  
Kenshin could clearly sense her ki, but nothing more. She just was, not feeling anything specific. Content. People very rarely felt so content that it was reflected in their ki, but she did. Kenshin could not see her scars Kaoru had mentioned briefly for being too far away.   
  
He walked closer to her and to the kitchen when he noticed a towel and cane on the ground and stopped for a moment. He was about to continue forward when she lowered her arms and turned to Kenshin's direction. She picked her towel and threw it over her shoulder, the cane she kept in her hand. She slowly approached Kenshin who didn't move waiting for her to come to him. He saw her using the cane to make sure the path was clear and as she came closer, he could see her face clearly.  
  
He remembered how sad Kaoru had sounded when she had told about Mei. He could now see for himself what had disturbed his wife. Her eye area was covered with multiple scars and there was no telling if she had ever even had eyes.  
  
"You are Himura Kenshin-san? Kaoru-san's husband?" She stated with calm voice that still indicated that it had been a question.  
  
"That's correct. And you are Takahashi Mei?" He said and she nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Yahiko talked about you with respect." She said and walked by him towards the kitchen. Kenshin followed.  
  
"Yahiko showed me around yesterday, but I am still a bit unfamiliar with the dojo. Could you help me to make something to eat? I am used to eating early." She spoke politely and Kenshin nodded. "Sure."  
  
The rest of they way they walked in silence, both deep in their own thoughts.   
  
"Is there a place where I can place my towel to dry?" Mei asked suddenly and her voice surprised Kenshin. For a split second he thought he knew it and then the feeling was gone. But it disturbed him. *Maybe sending a message to Okina that she is here would not be such a bad thing. There is no negative air around her, but...*   
  
"Yes, at the other side of the house. Give the towel to me and I'll take it." Kenshin said and smiled even though he knew that she could not see it.  
  
"If it is okay, would you show me? I would like to learn to know this place better." She smiled gently and Kenshin saw her scars move a little. But the middle where her eyes should have been, no part of her skin moved.  
  
"Alright." Kenshin said. "Follow me."  
  
He started to lead her to the place where he did laundry and Mei followed him with quiet steps. Kenshin noticed that she had no shoes, just a piece of fabric was wrapped around them. Her steps made no sound he could hear.  
  
Yahiko hadn't told them much about her, but that she had taught him many things and was an excellent fighter. What she had taught seemed to be more than just fighting. He had seemed a little bit sad always when talking about her and so they had allowed the subject to drop.  
  
Now she was here before them. Kenshin looked at her and noticed the same thing as already before. She didn't seem that strong or dangerous, harmless was the word one might use. Yet she had a certain air of power around her he could only barely feel. But that did not mean that she would be a strong fighter, such feeling could come merely from great willpower and inner strength.  
  
She walked a little behind him her cane feeling the ground before her, her feet hitting the almost exact place he had stepped on. He could understand it. In order to do so, she had to have very good hearing and she used that to her advantage. By walking before her, he had already made a clear path for her.  
  
He helped her to hung up her towel and told her that he did the laundry here and that she should bring her dirty clothes to him. She laughed a little at this and shook her head, but remained silent.  
  
They were walking back to the kitchen when she stopped.  
  
"It is... comforting to be in your company." Mei said and Kenshin turned his head to her. She was turned away from him and he couldn't see her face. "So long... I have been merely pitied. By Yahiko before he realized my strength, by Kaoru-san even after I told her not to... Countless people with no faces filled with pity staring at me."  
  
She turned to him. "I feel none from you."  
  
Kenshin stayed silent since she obviously didn't expect him to say anything. He could feel it. She just stood there.  
  
"As I said, it is comforting." She stated with a bit of laughter in her voice before she headed for the dojo and Kenshin followed, wondering her words.  
  
They talked a bit while Kenshin prepared the breakfast. Kenshin noticed that Mei seemed to be rather cheerful person and slowly his suspicions disappeared.   
  
Kaoru was the first to appear yawning widely. Mei greeted her with a smile. Kenshin noticed Kaoru wince a little at the sight of her face and the smile on Mei's wavered but only for a split second. If he had not been watching her, he would have missed it. He could feel the fleeting feeling of pity emitting from his wife just as Mei had. He sighed and when Kaoru looked at him, he just shook his head.  
  
"Tell me, does Yahiko still sleep till midday?" Mei asked to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Kaoru laughed a little and nodded. "Yes. He has always been like that, but when needed, he is ready in an instance."  
  
"I know..." Mei whispered and then stood up. "I'll go and wake him up." She disappeared from the room leaving Kenshin and Kaoru pondering her words.  
  
Mei walked down the hallway, her cane making little hitting sounds. She had had to leave. Kaoru had stared at her with pity and she hated it. Kaoru had never pitied her before, never, and it felt so wrong. She had wanted to twist her cane in half and yell at her to stop looking at her with such pity in her ki. She was not weak, not helpless. So why? Why did all pity her when she herself did not do such thing. At least not anymore. She had in the beginning...  
  
Her hand gripped the cane a little tighter and blood drained from her knuckles. She opened the shouji to her room and walked inside. She dropped the cane from her hand as she knelt beside her bag. Her hands shook a little as she searched for her eyecover. She found it and her hands gripped it tightly. She had learned to almost hate it, but sometimes it was the only possible hiding-place for her.   
  
Her hands rose and she placed the cover over her face. Then, before she had time to tie up the ends, she lowered her hands with disgust. *Still... So weak.*   
  
After all these years of pity she had thought people's pity would no longer affect her, but here... When Kaoru looked at her with such feeling in her, it felt worse than ever. Kaoru, who had been her best friend in the past, looked at her pitying. She did not pity herself, not anymore, so there should be no reason for anyone else to do so.  
  
Yet they did. Being around Kenshin had been a relief. He hadn't emitted even slightest of feelings of pity. It had given her a moment of peace since even Yahiko sometimes looked at her sadly.  
  
She sighed and then smiled a little. After folding the cover she placed it back into her bag. It would take time, but Kaoru would get used to her scars and maybe then her feelings of pity would diminish. She refused to go back into hiding now that she had gained so much, even though she still had much to gain. Her journey was not finished yet. If ever.  
  
Her smile was a little bit sad when she stood up and picked her cane. It would take time and strength to finish it. But now she would not worry about the future, her present task was almost as hard. Yahiko was a hard person to wake up.   
  
Misao left her room and walked to his. She knocked the door once, twice, three times... And went in even though Yahiko had stayed quiet.  
  
She could feel his relaxed ki as she entered. "Yahiko-chan! Up!" She yelled and hit his sleeping form with her cane.  
  
"Ouch!" Yahiko yelped and sat up rubbing his side. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
He was sitting with a sleepy look in his eyes. His black hair was pointing at every direction, which wasn't really change from their normal way.  
  
"It's already time for the breakfast." Mei said and sat down against the wall.  
  
Yahiko had slept in his sleeping yukata and now hesitated to change before Mei.  
  
She suddenly started laughing feeling his hesitation. "Do you really think that I can see something?"  
  
Yahiko blushed and quickly changed to his normal dojo-clothes. "I am ready." He said.  
  
Mei nodded and stood up. "Then let us go and eat."  
  
She walked out of the room and Yahiko followed yawning widely and rubbing his neck. He followed Mei and absent-mindedly noticed how familiar she was with the place. She had visited here before, but she had never stayed for that long and the dojo was quite big.  
  
Suddenly Mei stopped and turned around.   
  
"What?" Yahiko asked and tried to figure out what had stopped her, but all he saw was an empty hallway.  
  
"Someone is coming..." Mei said and Yahiko could almost see her ears twitch. *Of course. She can hear--*  
  
He didn't get further before a door opened and Kenji stepped into the hallway and only a moment after Taisuke appeared from his room. Both boys stopped as they saw Mei. Yahiko understood immediately why Mei had been alarmed. She had sensed them, but since she had never met them, she could not know who they were.  
  
"Ohayoo Kenji-chan, Taisuke-chan. Is Yuriko-chan still asleep?" Yahiko said, intentionally voicing their names so that it would be easier for Mei to learn them.  
  
Taisuke nodded uncertainly while Kenji stared at Mei with a suspicious look in his eyes.  
  
"This is Takahashi Mei. She will stay here for a while." Yahiko said and took Mei's hand pulling her closer. She come along willingly and kneeled before the boys. She bowed. "I am Takahashi Mei. And you are?"  
  
She held out her hand and Yahiko took Kenji's hand and put in hers. "This is Kenji-chan."   
  
Mei nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Kenji pulled his hand back immediately and as Yahiko reached for Taisuke, Kenji stepped fort and pulled Taisuke behind his back in a protective manner. Yahiko was about to yell at him when Mei placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Yahiko blinked and drew back his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Taisuke-chan." She said and then turned to the door on her left. "You can come out, Yuriko-chan." She smiled gently and now Yahiko could see a small shadow leaning against the shouji. He smiled also. Yuriko had been awakened by the noises that they had made and now she was trying to open the shouji, with no success. When Mei moved to open the door, Kenji moved to block her way.  
  
"Kenji-chan!" Yahiko exclaimed. "She is a friend."  
  
Mei shook her head. "Leave it Yahiko-chan. He is only protecting his sister from that which scares him." She said with no feelings in her voice before turning and walking away. Even though Mei had said not to bother, Yahiko still felt like he should do something.  
  
"You just hurt her Kenji-chan." He complained. "Has the ugly taught you no manners?" Yahiko hardly ever insulted Kaoru with words anymore, but he did so this time.  
  
"Don't mock my mother!" Kenji yelled and stared at Yahiko with anger burning in his eyes. This kind of behaviour was very unlike Kenji who usually was satisfied staying at the background.  
  
Yahiko grasped Kenji's shirt and lifted him into the air. Kenji fought back furiously, but still ended up hanging in the air pretty helplessly. Taisuke gasped and run into his room almost knocking Yuriko down as she attempted to stand up. They rarely saw Yahiko this angry and he scared them.  
  
"Now you listen to me little brat." Yahiko whispered. "You just insulted one of my very best friends with your actions. Why?"  
  
Kenji just stared at Yahiko with angry eyes, but Yahiko was scarier. "She didn't have eyes." Kenji finally whimpered.  
  
"That was not her decision. Her eyes were brutally cut out! She was blinded for no reason at all!" Yahiko yelled and then continued with a gentler voice. "That does not make her a bad person. She is kind, wise woman with more strength in her than many give her credit for. I am pretty sure... No, I AM sure that she would give her life protecting you, Taisuke-chan and Yuriko-chan so never again act in such a way before her."  
  
Yahiko let go of Kenji and he dropped to the ground looking at Yahiko's retreating back. No matter what he said Kenji still could not believe in her. There was something scary about her, not merely her face, but the air around her. Kenji had never felt any feeling like when she had been near. He had automatically stepped to protect his sister and Taisuke.  
  
He stood up from the ground and soon Taisuke stood beside him. "Are you all right?" He asked silently. Kenji nodded and scooped Yuriko up into his arms. No matter what Yahiko said, he would remain cautious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao breathed in and out deeply trying to gather her calm. Kenji's reaction had been really hurtful, but that was the way many older children reacted around her. Little ones were always asking what had happened to her eyes or why she didn't have them, but older reacted very differently. That was one of the things she had yet to get used to. In Suzu everyone had known her for a long time and so not even children were afraid of her, but lately during her travels she had learned to cover her eyes in front of children to appear less scary.  
  
"Mei."  
  
She turned to Yahiko who sat beside her. She smiled a little to him and turned back to her former position. "Can you feel it? The sun?" She said and held her hands before her. "It is warm." As she turned to Yahiko her radiant smile could challenge the light of the sun. "Close your eyes and feel it."  
  
Yahiko blinked and did as she said. He held out his hand and allowed himself relax. Slowly he began to feel the warmth where the sun hit and cold in part hid in shadow. It was calming to bath in the warmth, allow it to spread even to the colder parts. When Misao laid a hand on his shoulder he didn't even start. He felt much better than before as if all anger, frustration and confusion had been washed away.  
  
He stared at Misao with wonder in his eyes.   
  
"There are many things people who fail to see and understand with all of their senses for being to busy absorbing all they see with their eyes. The feel of fresh morning grass that gives a slight chill when you step on it, the touch of the sun on the skin, the smell of the fresh air, the sounds of life waking up." She smiled at Yahiko gently. "When you concentrate on this and forget all your worries, you regain strength, calm and peace. It can be felt in the very ki of a person."  
  
Yahiko stared at Misao for the longest time before he finally spoke. "You are like you were at Kyoto. Calm, strong and so much like the Mei I learned to know. Very unlike..." He didn't finish the sentence, both knowing what he was about to say anyway.  
  
Misao sat silently and then spoke. "Not all can be changed. I have grown, painfully and irrevocably. I have learned more of life than ever before this happened. But don't worry." She said and stood up smiling.  
  
"Some of my old spunk is still there!" She laughed and it was then that Yahiko noticed the full bucket she had in her hands. While he had been concentrating on the feeling of the sun, she had went and taken one of Kenshin's water buckets she had been shown earlier near the laundry place after she had hit it with her cane. Before Yahiko could react, she threw the water at him and run away giggling.  
  
"Why you--!" Yahiko gripped his shinai and run after her with water dripping from his clothes. His face was deadly serious, but a smile lingered in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
Once again, it will take time before the next chapter is uploaded. Be patient. I promise to finish this fic.  
  
As for Misao never meeting Kenji, she left soon after the fight with Enishi and Kenji had not been born yet.  
  
This chapter was supposed to cover the whole day, but instead it became a morning-scene. *sheepish gryn*  
  
I am beyond help...  
  
Answers to reviews for chapter 1:  
  
Thank you for reviewing Pia-san, Firuze Khanume (hopefully I won't disappoint you), gwen, Crystal Snowflakes, Trixie Tang, JadeGoddess, erin, Sai, Kitapop, Susan Ann, dynast, Gemin16, rin, me me me and only me, Kmye, Mariana-chan, Vesca, Scoundrel Mynx, icediamond, Midori Natari Himura and (blank).  
  
SilverNimbus: Aoshi will be coming but I am not sure when. Somewhere around ch6 I would think...  
  
Blue eyes: Hmmm. He might have or atleast get one during the story. As for Sanosuke and Megumi, it is ch4 I think. Kenshin was already in ch2.  
  
Emerald: Weddings? =)   
  
Who knows what my muse tells me to do, but happy ending is a sure thing.  
  
Tiian 


	3. Chapter 3: Wipe away all fear

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. How many times I have to say this to make you people believe?  
  
Author: I just reread chapter 2 and ... It was horrible! I have to apologize about all mistakes and unclear sentences. I didn't read it trough and so many, too many mistakes were left in it. I had even forgotten to write some events! (Like Misao ever going to her room... She just suddenly was there.)   
  
I am so sorry! I have corrected those I found and uploaded the fixed version with this.  
  
Thank you to all those who continue to read and review this! I want to apologize for the delay. I am one heck of a lazy person and my muse has been running from me for the longest time... It is annoying, really.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. Wipe away all fear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The street was puzzling with people and more appeared all the time. Yahiko guided Mei through the growing crowd easily and patiently. Since Mei was staying at the dojo, Yahiko had decided to stay there also for now. He wanted to be there to help her since he had quite a good idea just how little she liked having to need help even in simple matters such as shopping.  
  
When Kaoru had thoughtlessly just said that Mei could go shopping, she had not considered just how hard it would be for her. And so without telling anyone, he went with her. She had been a little bit angry in the beginning, but she had calmed down pretty soon and now she was laughing and being like nothing had happened.  
  
Kaoru had some training to do in a dojo at the other end of the town and Kenshin was busy with the children and housework, and so Kaoru had decided that Mei was perfect for the job. She had promised to help and work for her keep, she knew this, but shopping was hard. She could have kept an eye on the children easily without having to see, she could have made food that would be at least better than Kaoru's, she could have washed laundry, cleaned floors. There was so much she could have done. And Kaoru made her go shopping.  
  
Misao sighed as she heard Yahiko bargain for lower price at rice store. She had learned during her travels just how stressing shopping could be. Finding the correct shop with listening to what they advertised in loud voices or by asking people was sometimes very frustrating. Also, she couldn't say if the food was still fresh by any other means than smell, feel and taste, which sometimes wasn't enough, since not many allowed her to simply take an apple and bit it to see what it tasted like. She had learned to hate shopping.  
  
She had felt slightly annoyed when Yahiko had came with her, but had understood how much easier it would make things for her. She had no intentions of holding any grudge against him since he only wanted to help her. Without him, it would positively take her more than two hours to finish shopping and all she had to buy was a bit of rice, some fruits and tofu.  
  
But somehow now he ended up doing everything and she felt bad about it. She could not really help him and the chore appointed to her had shifted to him and all she could do was stand and wait. She was never the one to stand still and quiet for long, she wanted and needed action in her life. For so long she had suppressed this side of herself by lying and hiding from pain. But the truth was that she was meant to act, to move and do.   
  
It was sometimes very frustrating to live like this. Knowing fully well what it was she had lost, it wasn't much of a comfort to know she had gained something else.  
  
She missed seeing. No matter how well she could read ki, no matter how well she heard and could shape her surroundings, she would never stop missing. Colours were what she missed the most along with seeing her friends and the people she cared for.  
  
But a long time had already passed since she had lost her sight and she had learned not to let these thoughts devour her like they once had. She felt sad, frustrated and all that, but she didn't allow it to control her. Not any more. She would be thankful for what she had instead of always mourning that which she had lost.  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream. It was not loud and seemed to come from far away but her sharp, trained ears caught the sound. "Thief! Stop that man!" A female voice screamed desperately. Misao shut out normal sounds and concentrated on people's steps. Some walked slower and some faster, but she was searching for the running ones.  
  
Her searching was rewarded as heavy, fast footsteps came closer to her. Almost predatory smile rose to her lips and she stepped forward. She heard complains as the man pushed his way trough the masses with little care for others. She walked to the place he would soon reach.  
  
She heard his steps coming closer... Closer... Soon he would reach her. He is only a meter away when she stepped from his path swiftly and then brought up her cane successfully tripping him. The man fell onto the ground with a grunt and a small purse slipped from his hold hitting the ground a silent cling. Misao smiled, stepped upon it and picked it then up.  
  
"Not yours, is it now?" She said as the man slowly rose to his feet. He spit and drew a knife from his pocket.  
  
"Bitch. Give that to me. Now." He said and pointed the blade at Misao. It was then that he noticed her ruined eyes and grinned. There was no way he could lose to a blind person and a woman on top of that.   
  
"Hmmm... No. I don't think I will." Misao said and smiled at him sweetly. She could sense his ki easily and he was angry. His anger and untrained ki told her enough. The man was no one and she would have no problems defeating him. Still she would have to be cautious since there was no telling how strong or tall the man was. Or if he had a weapon. People around them muttered and pulled aside. Misao held up her cane and took a battle stance just before he launched at her.   
  
He was faster than she had thought, but he was nowhere near fast enough. She pulled herself away from harms way and hit his back. He crawled forward unsteadily for a moment groaning in pain. "You bitch!" He muttered. Misao grinned as he turned to attack her again. "You don't learn too fast now do you?" She chuckled.  
  
The man launched another attack with a scream and this time Misao held her ground. She dodged carefully since she had no idea if he had a weapon in his hand and hit the thief in the stomach and as he doubled over she hit his upper back. A small sound reached her ears as metal hit the ground. *So he did have a weapon.* The man groaned on the ground, but couldn't get up.  
  
"Wasn't that an overkill? He was not worth the attention you gave him." Yahiko said and walked to Misao with two bags of rice in his hands.   
  
"Perhaps. But I think this taught him a lesson. Besides I needed an outlet." She said smiling brightly at him. Then she turned to look behind her. She had heard light footsteps coming near and then stopping. After shifting in one place for some time, the steps came nearer again.   
  
"I presume this belongs to you." She said smiling gently at a young woman who stopped walking immediately after Misao spoke. She was watching Misao with amazement. Misao held out the purse and the woman nodded and then added hastily. "Thank you." She bowed and took the purse holding onto it tightly.  
  
"Don't lose it again." She said smiling sweetly. She could feel her nervousness and so turned away. She also heard a pipe being blown and could guess that a police was coming. Just in time to take the groaning man away.  
  
She didn't really pay attention as Yahiko explained to the police what had happened. She did hear enough to know that this was not the first time those two met. She could very well guess that Yahiko had some time in the past helped the police with something. He was that kind of a person. He followed Kenshin's footsteps in this time of peace.  
  
Whose footsteps was she following?  
  
Where were those steps leading her?  
  
She had come to accept the past, but her future was unsure. She didn't know what she wanted from it. The thought of returning to the Aoiya was tempting, but she had a feeling that doing so she would be running from the pain again. They would accept her, they would once again protect her and shelter her from the pain. She didn't want that. It would be the easy way out, but she knew it wouldn't be the right one for her.  
  
She would visit them of course, but she would not return there permanently. Somewhere had to be a place for her. A place she would learn to call home. That was something she had learned on her journey. She would have to make her own home somewhere else than the Aoiya.  
  
She followed Yahiko around the streets while he bought the rest Kaoru had asked for. Then they headed back to the dojo, Misao carrying the fruits and tofu. Yahiko seemed to sense that she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and so he remained silent all the way back.  
  
Misao still felt a bit unsure of her position to feel comfortable there. Kaoru was tense around her and Kenshin was bound to be a bit cautious. Yahiko was the only one that she felt comfortable with. Though she had to admit that Kenshin's presence calmed her considerably. He was always calm and composed. He understood ki and so knew what to do to keep his emotions under control.   
  
He was the only one that truly could understand her there.  
  
As they turned to the street where the dojo was located, Misao sighed. "I haven't been much of a company, have I?" She said with sad voice. Yahiko was surprised at her suddenly speaking and hurried to say that she was wrong. She merely smiled and returned to her thoughts.  
  
"Mei-san." Yahiko said suddenly and stopped. Misao stopped as well and turned to him.   
  
"Would you like to meet the others?" He asked and Misao understood immediately that he spoke of Sanosuke and Megumi.  
  
Those two had never been her closest friends, but friends never the less. Sanosuke had had the annoying habit of calling her weasel and Megumi had always seemed somewhat distant to her. They had never really spoken. Still, they had been people she had called friends. She smiled at Yahiko.  
  
"I am certain we will meet sooner or later." She said. "For now, why don't we walk to the dojo and tell me how things have been in here."  
  
They continued walking and Yahiko told her how Sanosuke had returned and then followed Megumi to Aizu. They didn't really know what had happened, but he returned with Megumi and they bought the house they now lived in. Where the money came, Yahiko had no idea since Sanosuke had always been very poor.  
  
Misao smiled all the time, ignoring the aching hope that she someday would find a place to call home like her friends had done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin had spent the morning wondering what he should do. He no longer considered Mei to be a threat, she had dispelled that fear during the morning hours. And seeing Yahiko running after her wet from head to toe while she laughed and tried to escape had been final thing that convinced him.  
  
What bothered him now, was the strange feeling that he got being close to her.  
  
They had not spent many moments together except the morning, but he could not shake the feeling off. It was not the feeling of threat nor did her presence make him uncomfortable. It was something else, something he didn't quite understand.  
  
It was that feeling that made him want to ask about her from Aoshi. The people at the Aoiya probably knew about her and he wished to understand who the woman actually was. The only thing that was stopping him was the feeling of trust. For some reason, he already now trusted her. It was not because of Yahiko, but because of her. But how could he trust a person he had just met?  
  
He sighed and continued washing the hakama while occasionally glancing at Kenji and Taisuke. Kenji was keeping his brother company and at the moment they were throwing a ball back and fort between them. Yuriko on the other hand was sleeping on the ground on a blanket.  
  
"We are back."   
  
Kenshin raised his head a little as he heard Yahiko's voice. So he had went with Mei as he had suspected. Mei had not looked very happy when Kaoru had asked her to go shopping. Kenshin had thought about it and he soon understood why. He was glad that Yahiko had understood it and left after her.  
  
He quickly washed off the last stains and then hung up the laundry. Kenji and Taisuke had already left to meet with Yahiko, but Yuriko was still deep asleep. Kenshin pondered whether he should wake her or not. He was slowly trying to learn not to worry too much, but he knew that there still might be people after him and in that case they would also be after his children. Still, she looked so peaceful in her sleep that he didn't want to wake her.  
  
"Himura-san?"  
  
His problem was solved when Mei walked to his direction, her cane sweeping the ground as she walked. It hit the ball Kenji and Taisuke had been playing with and she immediately stopped.  
  
"Don't worry. It is just a ball." Kenshin said immediately to dispel her worry. She nodded and continued walking to him.  
  
"Is there something I can help with? Yahiko is putting the things away since he knows where they belong." She said and stopped close to him. Kenshin looked at her and saw nothing that would make him feel this strange trust and closeness.  
  
"You can watch Yuriko-chan while I start a fire for the bath." He said and Mei nodded. There was a gentle smile on her face as she spoke. "You would trust me to do that?"   
  
Kenshin was actually surprised, because she really seemed happy and a little bit surprised. He smiled. "Yes."  
  
She smiled at him and there was nothing sinister in that smile. "Would you mind pointing her for me? She keeps very little noise."  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked to the little girl with Mei following him closely. She sat close to Yuriko and Kenshin walked to the bath feeling a lot better leaving Yuriko under Mei's watchful eye. It was strange that he would trust his daughter into the hands of a woman he had only met yesterday.  
  
This troubled him so, too much. He trusted her and then doubted that feeling. Perhaps it would be for the best if he would send a message to Aoshi asking about her. But that could wait. Kaoru would be home in about an hour and she would want to bathe as soon as she arrived.   
  
He was blowing the fire to burn brighter when Yahiko came to him. He didn't say anything, but seemed satisfied to merely stand there waiting for him to finish. When the fire was burning merrily Kenshin turned his attention on Yahiko. He looked a little nervous about something.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked carefully and saw Yahiko look even more nervous. Then he spoke suddenly as if he was afraid that if he didn't say it now, he wouldn't say it at all.  
  
"I want you to send a message to the Aoiya to tell that Mei-san is here." He blurted out and it wasn't anything Kenshin had been expecting. He blinked. "Why?" He asked before he realised that Yahiko might not want to tell him that much if he was nervous about merely asking him to favour. And he was correct. Yahiko froze and seemed to grown restless and even a little alerted. There was obviously something he didn't want to tell them about Mei.  
  
"Please, would you just send the message?" He asked and shifted from one foot to another. Kenshin nodded and Yahiko bowed. "Thank you." He said and left in a hurry leaving Kenshin to wonder what all that was about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko walked away quickly, but he knew he couldn't run from the guilty feeling he kept having. Misao may not want to meet them, but he just had to tell them that she was all right. Or more precisely he had to tell Aoshi. He had come to the conclusion that he cared for her and as such he simply couldn't keep him in darkness. But still working behind Misao's back like this didn't make him feel good at all. It sickened him, but not telling Aoshi would make him feel bad as well. Of course Misao was closer to him and as such he would do as she wished. But she had not said not to tell them. It was a weak excuse but it made him feel a little bit better.  
  
  
  
He walked to the place he had seen her last and there she was sitting next to Yuriko and she was smiling. She looked so calm and happy that he found himself smiling with her. She deserved happiness after all she had went through. Even before she had lost her eyes, her life had not been easy. She had always been so happy and cheerful that he often forgot all the pain she had had to go through. He had never realized her strength before now. Thinking about her search for Aoshi, his betrayal and Kaoru's supposed death he found that he had never realized just how amazing she was. Only after meeting Takahashi Mei he had realized the person Misao was and the inner power she had.  
  
He didn't know how he just stared at her filled with new awe and a new powerful realization. He loved her very dearly.  
  
He had been alone for a long time before Kaoru and Kenshin had taken him in. They had helped him and were his dear friends just like Sanosuke. They had been a part of his life for a long time and he loved them all. But Misao had always been different. She had simply appeared in their lives at Kyoto. She and Kaoru had always been better friends than he and Misao. It wasn't until with the event involving Enishi that he had really gotten to know her and had found that she was much like himself. He remembered how they had run around Tokyo searching for clues. They had been friends, but not in any way particularly good ones.  
  
As he looked at her now he realized that it wasn't until he had met her at the Aoiya that they had started to become closer friends and it wasn't until now that he realised that he loved her. In a short time she had became one of the people he could really count on.  
  
She turned her head to him and her smile was still as beautiful as ever. The sight of her eyes didn't affect him in the least anymore and he walked to her sitting next to her. They sat there quietly both merely enjoying each other's presence. The sun was warm and the sounds of the town were distant. The first thing to disturb the silence was the arrival of Kaoru as she banged the gate's door loudly shut behind her.  
  
Yahiko opened his eyes and turned his eyes towards the sound with a sigh. "Kaoru is home." He said and Misao nodded. "So it seems." She said lazily. "Why don't you go and tell her that the shopping is done?"   
  
Yahiko snorted. "Such information is meaningless to her since Kenshin is the one that cooks." He yawned. The sun and the rest had left him quite lazy and tired. "If you want to tell her, you can go yourself."  
  
Now it was Misao who snorted. "Yeah, right. And feel her pity again? No thank you. I'll pass." She too was sitting there quite comfortably and had no wishes to stand up anytime soon.   
  
"She pities you? I didn't know that." Yahiko said.  
  
Misao nodded. "Pretty much everyone does when they first see my face. You were mostly sad and later angry, but I did feel a little bit pity from you too in the beginning. Kaoru-san was sad and horrified. Later every time I see her she pities me." There was sadness in her voice and Yahiko understood it completely.  
  
"What about Kenshin?" He asked and Misao's lips turned into a smile. As she turned to him she was smiling brightly. "None. He doesn't feel pity or horror. There was a little bit of sadness, but it was only a fleeting feeling." She turned her head back to the sun. "It made me feel real good." She whispered.  
  
Because they didn't have anything more to say, they returned to the comfortable silence they had already enjoyed before. It didn't last as long as the previous though. Kenshin came to them after a while to invite them to eat the dinner. Yahiko sighed and stood up. Misao was already standing and looking for her cane with her hands.  
  
"A little bit to the left." Yahiko said and Misao nodded. Soon she had the cane in her hand and they walked together to the kitchen while Kenshin remained behind to wake up Yuriko.  
  
Yahiko watched as Misao walked the cane swinging securing to path. "Is that hard?" Yahiko asked and Misao shook her head. "Not really after you get used to it. At first it was a little tricky. Want to try?" She asked with a smile and Yahiko took the cane. He moved it before him testing and then closed his eyes. He swept the cane over the ground and took a step. It felt almost scary. Another step and he grew nervous. What if there was a sudden hole? He didn't remember there being anything like it, but he wasn't sure he remembered correctly. He swept over the ground again, this time making sure that there weren't any holes and took another step.  
  
Misao laughed merrily. "If we continue at this pace we won't reach the kitchen before the nightfall."  
  
Yahiko found himself smiling and he opened his eyes. "True, so perhaps it is better that we try this again sometime when we are not expected." He walked to Misao and gave the cane into her hand. She gave him a smile and started walking the cane swinging before her easily. She wasn't walking very fast, but Yahiko knew that compared to the speed he had walked, this was like running. Then he remembered seeing Misao running just this morning and it wasn't until now that he understood just how risky it had been. She could have tripped at any instant.  
  
They reached the kitchen and Yahiko saw Kenshin, Kaoru and the children already there. Kaoru's hair was still wet from the bath and she was holding still sleepy Yuriko in her arms. Kenji and Taisuke were already sitting at the table and both were watching them as they entered. Kenji was wearing a frown on his face as he saw Misao, but as Yahiko gave him a hard look he looked away.   
  
"Hi again." Kaoru said to Misao and Yahiko noticed the flashing look of sadness in her eyes and understood what Misao had been talking about earlier. Now she only nodded at Kaoru's direction and sat down. Yahiko did the same and waited silently for Kenshin to bring out the food. He was getting hungry already.   
  
The usually lively and loud table was uncharacteristically quiet and Yahiko knew that it was because of Misao. The only ones to act normal were Yuriko and Kenshin, but they were never the ones to make the table lively. Pretty much everyone ate in silence and Yahiko found it disturbing, because he knew that Misao would sense it and know that it was her fault. He didn't want her to be hurt because of it.  
  
Kaoru seemed to grow tired of the silence and broke it. Her words sounded strange as they suddenly sounded in the room, but Yahiko was glad that at least someone would say something. "I met Sanosuke today." She turned to Misao. "He is one of our friends. Anyways I told him about you and he wanted to come over."  
  
Yahiko smiled as he remembered how Misao had only few hours earlier said that she was bound meet them sooner or later.  
  
"I told him to come in the evening, because I wanted to make sure that you are alright with it. He will most probably bring his wife along." Kaoru continued and Misao nodded with a slight smile. "It is fine. You don't have to ask me if your friends want to come for a visit."  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "That is not why I asked. I asked because they want to meet you and that required your acceptance." She was looking at Misao expectantly and Misao nodded again. "As I said, I am fine with it."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Good. They are here probably after few hours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed and my sincere apologies to all those who have been waiting for me to continue.  
  
Also before people start to wonder why Kenshin/Yahiko is so eager to contact Aoshi, well they had to be. I had no other way of getting Aoshi to Tokyo. *sweatdrop*  
  
This is a direct   
  
Answers to reviews for chapter 2:  
  
Thank you for reviews to JadeGoddess, Midori Natari Himura, Crystal Snowflakes, me me me and only me, rin, Scoundrel Mynx, Sai, Mariana-chan, gwen, KasumiDestruction, SilverNimbus, Dragowolf (thank you for 2 reviews), x wolfpup x, Cat H, CbN (thank you for the longest and absolutely the best review I have ever gotten), Kyoko.Kai, Ranya, furin, colourful_dreams, Wendy, ^_^, SoT'n'Kenshin, why do u care, Sachairi and Carrie the Open Minded.  
  
Trixie Tang: Yahiko does not have a kunai. It was one of my numerous misspelling and has now been fixed. Thank for letting me know! And the way the children reacted to her is indeed sad, but I can see them doing something like that.   
  
blue eyes: Sano and Megumi ch4. Aoshi about ch6. Okina not in this fic I think. He at least isn't going to come to Tokyo and I am not sure if they return to Kyoto during this fic. Perhaps in an epilogue or something.  
  
Kmye: No, no! Yahiko and Misao are good friends but there is nothing romantic between them. Misao loves Aoshi as stated in World without an Image.  
  
Dark Phoenix: You had many questions so here are the answers.   
  
First, Misao has a good(?) fashion sense and she doesn't wear rugs. My mistake.  
  
Then the eyecover thing.   
  
Misao wears it to HIDE her eyes (in prequel), because doesn't want anyone to see them. To her the cover presents her will to hide from the world. She accepted the loss, but couldn't still show it to people. So when she goes to take it in ch2, it is because she wants to hide from Kaoru and her pity.   
  
Does that explain it to you? 


End file.
